The Recruit: Origins
by SirJerrico
Summary: The prequel to my story "The Recruit" Thanks again to kfcrowe for my coverart. Rated T for safety (yay short summaries)
1. Jerrico

_"Great men are forged in fire, it is the privilege of a lesser man to light the flames."_

_-The War Doctor (and probably many others)_

A town, lit by the fire burning it down. A man in a cloak runs through the streets, carrying a three month old baby. He runs for a long time until he reaches the outskirts. He finds a small carriage full of hay. He puts the baby inside the carriage along with a note. "Trying to get away are we?" The man looks behind him to see a man with a turquoise shirt and blue pants, along with pure white eyes, Herobrine. With him he carries another man who is bloody and bruised. The first man looks Herobrine in the eyes "Let him go, he wasn't born here, he's no threat to you." When Herobrine doesn't the man sighs "If you do, I won't put up a fight." Herobrine contemplates this for a moment and then nods. He snaps his fingers and the second man appears at the front of the carriage. The second man looks back at the first. "Thank you." he says and then makes his horses go. Herobrine grins wickedly "Now how should I kill the last chance this world has of my defeat? Oh, I know." He raises his hand and quartz rises from the ground and flies toward the man. They connect, tearing straight through the man. As the man begins to die he smiles on the inside. 'Not last chance,' he thinks 'there is one more.'

As the second man, known as Jeremy, sees his home in the distance, he sighs in relief.. Once he pulls up in front of his small farm house he sees his wife at the door. He runs up to her and they embrace. "We saw the smoke," she says "what happened?" Jeremy looks behind her to see two children. A six year old boy who had a gold and amethyst gem around his neck, and a three year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Jeremy's adopted children, Adam and Ray. "I'll tell you," he says looking around "but we should go inside, it isn't safe." It is then that they hear crying in the back of the carriage. Jeremy goes to look and finds a baby and a note. His wife follows him and asks "What does it say?" Jeremy reads the note "It says 'Please take care of my son.' and the baby's name" "What's the name?" his wife asks. Jeremy looks down at the baby who looked at him with green eyes. Jeremy answers "His name is Jerrico."

**A/N Hey y'all, guess what... IT'S BACK BABY!I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Origins and I hope you can't wait for the story. Anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	2. The Squids

**Sky's POV**

I look around and see Jeremy working in the fields. I grab my butter sword and start walking to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I turn to see my younger sister Ray standing behind me with her arms crossed. I scowl "None of your business." "Mom told us we can't go into the city without supervision." Ray walks closer "I'm telling." "Go ahead!" I reply "You can't stop me!" Ray storms off to find Barbra, our adopted mother. "You're going to the city?" I turn to see my four year old adopted brother Jerrico standing behind me. "Yeah," I reply grinning "you want to come?" He smiles and nods. "Okay," I say "we have to be very sneaky, okay?" Jerrico nods and we walk out of the house, slowly creeping far enough away that Jeremy couldn't see us, and then we start running toward the city.

Once we get to the city I lead Jerrico to the crew's hide out, a small stone brick room that used to be part of the sewer system (we cleaned it out, don't worry). I see the two other members of our group there and walk up to them turning to Jerrico "Meet the crew Jerrico, this is Ty and Dingkey. Guys, this is Jerrico" Jerrico's eyebrows furrow "Is your name really Dingkey?" My friend rolls his blue green eyes "No, it's just the dumb nick name these guys gave me..." I interrupt him "It's not dumb, we've all got them, Ty is Deadlox and I'm Sky." Jason sighs "Whatever, anyway my name is Jason." Jerrico looks around "You guys call yourself the crew?" I nod and he continues "You should change it" "Why?" I ask him and he shrugs "It seems to generic." I look at the other two "What do you guys think?" Ty nods his head "The crew is kind of a dumb name." I roll my eyes "Of course you agree, you're only two years older than him. What do you think Jason?" Jason sighs "I think he's right too." I sigh "Fine, what should we call ourselves then?" Ty speaks up "How about Team Crafted?" I raise one of my eyebrows "Is that really better than the crew, really?" Jason nods "I like it." I sigh "Fine, Team Crafted it is then."

After about half an hour Ty and Jason go to get some food leaving Jerrico and me in the hideout.  
"Hey Adam," Jerrico says "Jeremy and Barbra aren't your real parents either, right?" I nod and he continues "Will you tell me about yours?" I shakily breathe in but force a smile and say "Yeah, sure." I draw upon my memories from five years ago, the last time I saw my parents. "My dad was a king, kind of. He ruled a small kingdom with a few other people, Ty's dad was one of them. The people liked my dad the most though. They called him the golden king, whatever that is, but we all knew he was the butter king." I look at the amulet around my neck "This was his amulet. My mom's name was Dawn, she had multicolored hair and eyes." I try to think of anything else about my mother, but I spent most of my time with my dad. "Anyway, our kingdom was attacked. A war broke out and we were losing. My dad and some of the other leaders sent their kids away, to protect us. Before I left he gave me this amulet. Eventually, my people lost the war, my parents didn't make it. I got separated from the rest of my group and I only had my sister Ray, only two years old at the time. I found Jeremy and Barbra and they took Ray and I in. Last year Ty found me and brought the crew... Team Crafted I mean, together." I look up at the ceiling "You're the only one besides Ty and Jason that knows, Ray was too young to remember." Jerrico looks at the ground "Wa-was my dad from there too?" I shake my head "This was before you were born. I think you're from a city that got destroyed a few miles away from Jeremy's farm." A few minutes later Ty and Jason come back with some food from Jason's house.

After about another hour we all get ready to leave. I look at Jerrico "You know that we are going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back, right?" He nods. "Okay, just wanted to make sure." We walk out of the base to the sound of screaming. I look around and see many buildings crumbled. I see a large group of squids, at least a hundred, fighting a group of humans, Jeremy being one of them, fighting with his iron sword Quick Silver. I run into the fray to help, drawing my butter sword. I begin slashing at squids and soon fight my way to Jeremy. Once he sees me his eyes go wide "Adam!" he looks at the squids and yells "Look out!" He pushes me, knocking me down. I see a tentacle fly straight where I was, leaving a long deep gash on Jeremy's arm. The battle continues for about half an hour until the squids retreat, but it's too late. They have already taken many of the citizens and they were too far away to catch up to. I hear someone crying. I look around and see Jason who is crying over a man wearing bulky black armor with a helmet with an orange dome at the front (**A/N look at the Jason VS. Gaming profile picture)**. "Dad," I hear Jason cry "please don't go." I turn away from my crying friend and look around some more. I soon find Barbra, who is crying and yelling "Ray, Ray where are you?" I look in her arms and see her white hoody. I look at Jeremy who is looking over Jerrico, making sure he wasn't hurt. "Where is Ray? She isn't..." I ask him. He looks at me, his eyes full of sadness "They got her son." I feel liquid rush to my eyes and tears begin to stream down my face. I fall my knees and pound the ground with my fist "No, no, no."

**Ray's POV**

We walk for the entire day. When night comes the squids tie us to trees and post two guards. I try to sleep, but I can't because of the cold. after about an hour someone comes up to me, a teenage girl. She carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. She unties me and says "Come on, we have to go." "What about the others?" I ask. "We don't have time." she replies. We start to sneak away but soon here one of the guards yell "Hey, we're missing a prisoner!" The girl who saved me grimaces. "Go," she says handing me the bow and arrows "we won't be fast enough, they'll catch us." I look at her in shock "I won't just leave you!" She grabs my shoulders "You have to, you have to be strong." I look up at her "What is your name?" "Lydia." She replies. "Thank you Lydia." I say. She smiles and I run off. I run for several minutes but start to hear monsters. Scared, I climb up a tree. I organize some branches and leaves to make a bed-like surrounding. Lying down, I slowly drift off to sleep with tears covering my face."

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of origins and I hope you're having a good day. Remember to leave a review, and goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	3. Cops -n- Robbers

**Ray's POV**

Once I wake up I scream as I see a giant spider right next to me. I back away across the tree and the spider begins to crawl towards me. I grab an arrow and wave it at the spider, but it doesn't stop. I begin to cry, knowing I would die here. Just then I see a sword burst out of the spider's back. As the spider falls to the ground, lifeless, I see a someone begin to climb onto the tree.

**Sky's POV**

I wake up, the day after the attack and look in Ray's room. Maybe it was just a dream. Yeah, it had to be, there is no way they could've gotten my sister. When I see no one in her room I feel a fresh batch of tears begin to flood into my eyes. 'No,' I tell myself 'don't let anyone see you cry.' I grab a pair of sunglasses and put them on. No one will know how I feel.

**-Time Skip-**

I adjust my sunglasses and cross my arms sitting in one of the chairs in my house. It had been about a week since the squids came and took Ray. Jerrico walks up to me and begins to talk "A- Adam, I'm sorry about what happened to Ray, but look on the bright side. She may still be alive, and you have me and Jeremy and Barbra, the rest of your family." I feel rage begin to fill my chest and I stand up. "_The rest of my family!_" I yell "Ray was the last of family, and now she's probably dead! This isn't my real family, Jeremy and Barbra aren't my parents, and you are _not_ my brother!" I storm out of the house and slam the door. I begin to walk towards the city.

Once I get to the city I immediately walk to the team crafted hide out. I get inside and see Ty and Jason already there. I hadn't seen Jason since his father died in the attack. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?" He looks up at me and forces a sad smile "I will be." Ty coughs to get our attention. I look over to him and see that there is someone with him. It is a kid, only about two years older than Ty. He had brown hair and a silver crown. He wore a hood and a gray outfit with hints of purple and a red creeper face on the collar. "Who's this Ty?" I ask. "His name is Seto," Ty replies "he was one of the children from our old kingdom." I put out my hand "Nice to meet you." Seto hesitantly shakes it and says "You too." "Seto," Ty says "why don't you show us the new game you made." Seto hesitantly nods and says "Follow me."

**Ty's POV**

We follow Seto deep into the sewers, passing signs saying _"Podcrash building company"_ the people who built the sewers. Seto leads us to a fairly dry area with several small rooms in it. He places something in one of the rooms and then starts to explain. "Okay," he says "the object of the game is to escape the sewers. I am the guard and you are the prisoners. You have to try to escape but you can't disobey me or I can do this." He draws a dull wooden sword and pokes Sky in the chest. Sky disappears and reappears in the room Seto put stuff in "I call it cops -n- robbers". Jason's eyes go wide "How did you do that?" I smirk "Seto is a sorcerer." "That is so cool." Sky says. Seto shuffles around uncomfortably, the shy boy not used to being praised. "It wasn't that hard, I just used some ender dust." "Alright," I say trying to help my friend "let's start the game." We play for a couple hours, everybody having a great time. During this game is the first time I hear Sky and Jason laugh since the attack. Once we've had enough we walk back to the team crafted hide out. "Hey Ty come here." Sky says. I walk over to him and Jason who tell me something I've been waiting to hear. I walk up to my old friend Seto and ask "Do you want to join Team Crafted?" His face lights up like I've never seen and he nods.

We all hang out at the hide out for a few more hours. Soon Jason leaves, then Seto, finally Adam after quite a while. As each leaves I keep getting less and less happy. Once Adam is gone I sigh. I see it's already dark and I pull out my blanket from under the couch in the hide out. I situate myself in the couch and slowly drift off to sleep.

**A/N Hey y'all, just wanted to let you know that these chapters will be a bit shorter than in the recruit because it's hard to right long chapters when I have a set idea on what is going to happen. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review, and goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	4. Dan

**A/N Hey y'all just a warning, this may be a bit confusing because Sky and Jerrico's story is taking place at a different point in time than Ray's story, sorry about that.**

**Ray's POV**

I look at the man who had just killed the spider climb up the tree. He wore a yellow vest and green pants. He has thinning black hair and a five o'clock shadow. "Hello there." he says. "Hi," I reply to him "T-thank you for helping me." He waves it off saying "What else would I do, ignore the little girl being attacked by a spider?" he laughs and starts to climb down the tree, waving at me "Bye." I stop him "Wait!" he looks up at me and I continue "Can you take me back to my city?" "Do you know where it is?" he asks and I shake my head no "well, can't then." I stop him again "Then can I come with you? I don't want to be alone out here." The man shrugs "Nobody's stopping you." I follow him down the tree with the bow and arrows Lydia gave me. "What is your name?" I ask him. He shrugs "People just call me Generik."

**A/N Quick PSA, kids, do not go with random men in the forest, that is bad.**

**Jerrico's POV (Finally, am I right?)**

I look over at Adam sitting in his room sulking and I sigh. Ever since Ray was taken that was all he did when he was home. He never played games with me anymore, luckily I found a friend who had just recently moved to town. He was two years older than me and was named Dan. Still, Dan couldn't always hang out with me, and Jeremy and Barbra usually had work to do in the farms. Because of this I had gotten into the habit of just sitting around and thinking. It got a little boring at first, but I got used to it. It' what I'd do whenever Dan wasn't around, or Adam got really angry at me, or when he would yell at Jeremy, which ended every time with Adam running off, going back to the city. It just became how I dealt with things. One day about a year after Ray got taken, Dan came over. Adam had run off and gone to the city again and I was in the middle of thinking, probably looking like I was just staring at the ground when he walked in. I didn't notice him and when he tried to get my attention I snapped at him "Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking." He backs up and replies "Okay, sorry man, chill." I notice how spiteful my voice had come out and sigh "Sorry, Adam ran off again." Dan comes over to me and sits down "Sorry about that man." "Thanks," I reply "but that doesn't really help me." We sit there for a couple minutes before his face brightens up "Oh yeah! Come with me I have something to show you." I go with him to his house and he takes grabs two wooden swords out of a chest. "My dad got them for me!" he says "I want you to have one, cause we need to train if we're going to protect our city!" I smile and grab one of the dull swords, not even sharp enough to cut anything. "Thanks Dan." I say.

One day Ty, Jason and somebody who's name was apparently Seto were at our house doing something out on the porch. Me and Dan were sword fighting outside and Dan loses. "Aaawwwww." Dan whines "You win every time. I never should have given you that sword." he says jokingly. I laugh, apparently too loud because Adam yells and stomps toward us "Will you two shut up! We're doing serious stuff over here!" "So are we!" Dan exclaims "We're training to defend the city!" I could see rage growing in Adam and he says "You want to train huh? How about you give me a try against you?" I step between them "Adam leave him alone." Adam looks at me and says "Fine, you fight me then." I feel fear growing in my chest but nod in agreement. Adam takes Dan's sword and says "1 2 3 go." He comes at me quickly, slashing at my mid-section. I put up my sword to block it but Adam fakes me out, goes behind me and knocks me to the ground, putting the tip of the sword up to my nose. I had lost in 10 seconds flat. Adam still looks like he is seething in rage, but Ty comes up and puts his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam throws the sword to the ground and says eight words that would haunt me "_You will never be able to defend anyone._" I get up and walk in the house. I go to my room sit down, staring at the ground with tears streaming down my face. At some point Dan comes in and places my wooden sword next to me. He sits down but doesn't say anything because he knows his words won't help.

**A/N So just to recap, Ray decided to go with GenerikB, Jerrico has befriended a boy named Dan, and Sky has been kind of a D-bag to Jerrico since Ray got captured about a year and a half ago (It's only been about a day in this part of Ray's story). What is this 'important thing' Team Crafted is doing. I suppose we'll see. Remember to review, and goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	5. New Beginnings

**Sky's POV**

I look back at the house I had grown up in since I was five years old, thinking of all the time I spent with Ray and Jeremy and Jerrico. I shake myself out of my trance, adjusting my sunglasses. I have to remember why I'm leaving, I think back to that day three years ago, the last time I saw Ray.

_ "Where do you think you're going?" I turn to see my younger sister Ray standing behind me with her arms crossed. I scowl "None of your business." "Mom told us we can't go into the city without supervision." Ray walks closer "I'm telling." "Go ahead!" I reply "You can't stop me!" Ray storms off to find Barbra, our adopted mother._

I can't let the last time I see my sister be during a fight. She has to be alive and I am going to find her. I adjust my back pack on my shoulder and continue to walk toward the city.

Once I get to the city I immediately go to the Team Crafted hide out. Once I get there I see the other three members of my group are there, ready to go. "Listen guys," I say "I'll understand if you don't want to come. It's my sister and I have to do this, not you." Ty walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Sky," he says "you're our friend, you're like my brother, We aren't going to let you do this alone. You don't do dis, we do dis." I smile at my friend and say "Alright, we should get going. Get as far as we can before the day ends. "Hold on one second." Jason says. He goes into a separate room for about a minute and when comes back, we can't even recognize him. He wears a full suite of armor, but not just any armor, it was an exact replica of his dad's armor, only light blue not black with an orange dome. "Nice suit dingkey." I say. "Hey," he says, his voice surprisingly clear behind the helmet "can we change my nickname to... Minecraft Universe?" We smile sadly and nod, it was what his dad called him. We start out on our journey, me and Ty carrying butter swords, Jason a stone one, and Seto with a bad full of potions and magical trinkets. 'Don't worry Ray,' I think 'we'll find you.'

**Ray's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Generik asks me. I look at my friend and smile as I remember meeting him three years ago. "Yes," I reply "I have to find her, save her like she saved me. Then I have to go find my city, my family." Generik sighs and then smiles "Oh well, good luck Ray." I nod and watch him leave. I put my bow over my shoulder and start to walk into the forest. If I was going to save Lydia and find Adam than I would have to face something I couldn't three years ago, I would have to be alone in the wild.

**A/N Hey y'all, and to answer your question, yes, I did just make that reference. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the short chapter. Also I am accepting OC's in this story here is format**

**Name:**

**Age: (preferably comparing to someone.)**

**Weapon of choice: (not too op please)**

**Gender:**

**Physical description: (clothes, hair, eyes, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Amalgam?: (if you don't know what this is, then read the recruit)**

**If so, what kind?:**

**Family/Friends: (optional)**

**Pairing: (optional, first come first serve)**

**History: (optional)**

**Extra Info: (optional)**

***Note- All optional info is subject to not being used if it conflicts with how I want the story to be (thus why Raydoesminecraft's history wasn't how she put it in oc submission... sorry about that Ray)**

**anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed and remember to leave a review, I always appreciate it. Well, this was a long A/N so I'll play you out with some smooth jazz. Goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later *starts to play saxaphone* Me- *thinks to self* Thank you fifth grade band class, wait how do I still remember how to do this, it was like four years ago. Mind=Blown**

**O-O What the fudge is wrong with me? anyway, re-outro. Goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later**


	6. Carson

**Carson's POV (Yay for new people)**

I'm walking through the forest with my diamond sword, The Neon Blade, and my orange and black baby dragon. I hear a sound and turn around. 'What was that?' I think to myself 'It's probably just a zombie, or maybe a spider. I can handle those, I'm not afraid, but what if it's a creeper? Don't worry Carson, it's not going to be a creeper!' But it's too late, the thought has already entered my mind. My hands begin getting a little sweaty around my sword, all I can think about is the bright green monster, the only thing I'm afraid of. I swallow and see who it was making that sound. It is a young girl, only about three years older than me, she is holding a drawn back bow with an arrow aimed at my head. "Who are you?" I ask. "I can ask you the same question." she replies. I sigh "My name is Carson Williams and this is my dragon, Blazes, your turn." "Rachel, but I prefer Ray." she says "Do you have any affiliation with the squids?" I look at her confusedly "Why would I associate myself with them?" She hesitantly lowers her bow a little "Do you know where they have a base close to this forest?" I grin "Of course I do, I've been living alone in this forest for a year, I can lead you to it." She slowly nods and I motion for her to follow me.

After about half an hour of walking Ray asks me "So where's your family?" I swallow and say "I don't want to talk about that really." She nods and we keep walking but I can't help but remember what happened a year ago when I was six years old.

_My dad and I were in the front yard working on some things when I see it. A small flash of bright green amongst the dark trees. "Dad," I say "I think I just saw a creeper." My dad looks towards the forest and I see the color drain from his face."Go inside Carson." I look and see that it wasn't just one flash of green, there were many. My dad and I go inside and warn my mom, three sisters and five brothers. We all start preparing to fight when my dad hands me a diamond sword and says "Go and hide Carson." I nod and find a hiding spot. After several minutes I hear several explosions and screams. Soon after I hear a hiss right behind me. I turn around and see a creeper primed to explode. "NO!" I hear one of my brothers yell. He tackles the creeper, but that doesn't stop the explosion .I scream and run away._

I shake myself out of the memory, I know what happens next. I find Blazes, abandoned by his family, and then I make the forest my home. Ray and I walk for about another hour before we get to the squid base. "Okay," Ray says "Thanks, I'll see you when I see you I guess." "What? I'm going with you." I reply. "Listen," she says "this is just something I have to do alone, okay." I hesitantly nod and say "Fine, I'll wait out here." She smiles and dives under water.

I wait for her for a few minutes before hearing a sound behind me. "Ray?" I look behind me to find not Ray, but a creeper."R-Ray." I begin to call out "Ray hurry up." I begin to back away. 'Okay,' I think to myself 'I'll get away from the creeper and then come back' I scoop Blazes up in my arms and run. We get away from the creeper but when we come back, Ray isn't there. I see a lot of footsteps going across the beach and into the forest but I don't know which belong to Ray. 'Ray,' I think 'I hope you got out safely.'

**Ray's POV**

I dive under the water and swim into the squid base. I sneak around for a few minutes before finding what looks like a prison. I look around for a minute or two until I find the cell I'm looking for. I quickly open the door and rush over to the young woman huddled in a corner. "Lydia, Lydia!" The nearly dead girl looks up, brushing her once pink and now dull red hair out of her face. "Ray," she says smiling slightly "It's good to see you." I try to get her to stand up. "Come on," I say "I'm going to get you out of here." She stops me "No, I'm going to die. I sacrificed myself for you, don't let it be in vain." I feel tears begin to stain my cheeks for a woman I barely knew. "I wanted to save you, like you saved me." "Don't worry about me," she says "I'm going to be with Notch and Jeb." The life leaves her body and I get up, wiping away my tears. I open all the cells and yell to the prisoners "We are leaving this place!" Then, I run.

I soon get outside along with half the prisoners, the other half were either captured or killed. Once the prisoners are all gone I look around, trying to find Carson. I can't find him and so I sigh and leave, moving onto my next mission, get back to Adam.

**Sky's POV**

For several months Team Crafted and I look for anybody who knows where an over world squid base is. In that time we find three new members. First was Quentin who chose the nickname Husky Mudkip (Husky for short, or fish for fun) he had blue skin and wore a suit. I think he was an amalgam but I'm not sure what of. Next was Dakota, who was nicknamed Kermit because of his voice. He was a frog amalgam. Finally was Ian or Ssundee. He always wore sunglasses, like me, but his were to keep him from going crazy. After several months we finally find somebody who knows where a squid base is, his name is Dan. "We really appreciate your help Dan." I tell him. "No problem" he says grinning. After a few days we get to know Dan and after discussing it, we invite him to join us. "It would be an honor!" "Great," I say smiling "what nickname do you want?" He scratches his head for a moment before replying "Caveman." I shake his hand "Welcome to Team Crafted Caveman."

Once we get to a beach Caveman tells us "Just a bit further, then a small swim down." But we see a squid come out of the water and start to run off. I chase after him and jump in front of him pointing my butter sword at him "Where do you think you're going?" "Bnf qtiiv..." he begins says [A/N that means "You little..."] "English." I growl. He glares at me "I am going to inform my ruler that one of our over world bases was been attacked a few weeks ago." My eyes widen "Did you lose any prisoners?" He looks at me questioningly "Why would you..." "Answer the question!" I scream at him. He chuckles "About half got away, we executed the rest. A few of them were here for a few years and were beginning to stink up the place, whoever you're looking for was probably one of them." Something snaps inside me and I tackle the squid, beating him into the ground with my fists. I am about to stab him when Ty puts his hand on my shoulder "Sky, calm down." I look back at my old friend and sigh, hitting the squid one more time. "Go," I say "tell your boss about me, tell him to fear the man named Sky. Because I am going to kill every last one of you stinking squids." I spit out the last words and then walk away, the rest of Team Crafted follow.

We walk for several hours before Jason asks me "Sky, what're we going to do." "I'm going to keep looking for Ray." Caveman stops. "Listen guys," he says "I like you guys, but I just don't really want to be around this kind of stuff, I'm going to leave." I walk towards him "But Dan..." He backs away looking slightly frightened "S-sorry Sky, I hope you can find your sister." He walks away, fast. That night we make camp and I take first watch. During that time I look at my medallion, thinking of my dad. I remember talking to Jerrico about him. _'My dad was a king, kind of. He ruled a small kingdom with a few other people, Ty's dad was one of them. The people liked my dad the most though. They called him the golden king, whatever that is, but we all knew he was the butter king.' _The people loved my father because he was kind and selfless. Ever since Ray got taken I have been the exact opposite, especially to my adopted family. The two people who took me and my sister in after we lost everything, and the one kid who relied on me because he had nothing. I sigh and look at the sky 'Dad, if you're up there, I'm sure you are, I'm sorry for the way I've been. I've dishonored your name.' I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Husky. "Sky," he says "you need your rest, I'll take watch for a while." I nod "Thanks Quentin." He grins "What're friends for?"

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I hope you like the new character! Thanks to MattMan0777 for your OC :) anyway, that's all for now, so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	7. Update

**Hey y'all, just a small update to tell you guys that I'm sorry for not posting a chapter in so long, I've been having a bit of writers block. Spring break starts on friday for me so I should be able to do a bit more once I have more than a couple hours after school to concentrate. Again I am sorry and I hope I can get a new chapter out soon. Anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	8. In Benja we trust, For Bacca we must

**Sky's POV**

It has been about a year since we first left my city and we still haven't found Ray. We are in a jungle. I sit down on a tree stump and let my head fall into my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a Ty's voice "Sky, we'll find her, don't worry." I sigh. I hear a loud thump and the rustling of leaves, as well as laughing from above. "Oh, good thing I fell in this hole I can't get out of!" I hear someone grumble "I was a little worried I was going to win for a second." We walk over to where the thump came from to find a hole with a large furry thing in a suit dusting himself off. He looks up at us "Uh, Mitch buddy..." He says, it's the same voice from before. "Jerome, Jerome, Jerome," I hear voice from above and look to see a young man, younger than me older than Ty, sliding down a vine toward us. He wore a red and black checkered hoodie and red shoes. "You have to learn that you can't beat the benj at parkour." he continues. Once he gets to the jungle floor he looks around at us like he had just noticed us. "Who're your friends Jerome?" The boy, Jerome, climbs out of the hole and dusts himself off "I thought they were with you." Mitch shrugs and extends his hand to me "Hey dudes, I'm Mitch or Bajan Canadian, and this is my friend Jerome." I shake his hand "I'm Sky and these are my friends Ty, Jason, Seto, Quentin, Dakota, and Ian." I also tell him our nicknames. Mitch nods "Nice to meet you." "Do you guys want to come to our village?" Jerome asks. I look around at my friends and see that they are very tired, some looking like they were about to fall over. "Yeah, that would be good."

As we walk through the jungle with Jerome in the front with Mitch and I in the back. "Mitch," I half whisper "what is Jerome? Is he an amalgam?" Mitch shakes his head "No, he's a wookie, but his family are called the baccas." I nod and we soon arrive at their village. It is a small village that looks like it could hold maybe thirty people. "C'mon, I'll show you our house."

We follow Mitch to a mid-sized house, about the same as all the other ones in the village. Mitch leads us in and says "Welcome to casa de benj." Jerome rolls his eyes and plops himself into a hammock. We look around, it's a nice place. The walls were jungle wood planks and the floor was cobble stone. It was a pretty basic house except for two things, hammocks instead of couches, and a jungle tree in the side of the house. Jerome gets up from his hammock. "Do you want to see our rooms?" We nod and he turns to Mitch "You wanna start us out buddy?" Mitch nods and leads us upstairs. He opens a door and I am greeted by frosty air "Welcome to my fridge." I look around and see food scattered around, non-perishables luckily. There was a banner over Mitch's bed that had three words in large print across it 'POWER MOVES ONLY'. Next to his bed was a night stand that had a picture of a man, a robot, and a wookie in military uniforms. At the bottom of the frame there were three letters engraved '_ASF_' Mitch holds onto the dog tag he wears around his neck and points to the man "That's my dad, and that's Jerome's" he points to the wookie. "Who's the robot?" I ask. "That's Nooch," Jerome replies "he's still around if you want to meet him." "Maybe later." We leave Mitch's room and head back downstairs. "Follow me." Jerome says as he begins to climb up the tree in the side of the house. We follow him and soon reach the top where his room is. It is literally built into the tree, using branches and leaves for walls and a roof, and planks for a floor. There was a table next to one of the walls with a diamond axe on it. Jerome sees I'm looking over there and smiles "I see you've noticed Betty, I'm not surprised, she does seem to draw attention." I see Kermit raise the place that would be an eyebrow "Betty?" Mitch puts his hand on Kermit's shoulder "Don't ask." I chuckle and then hear someone yelling from down below. "Mitch, Jerome!" The other members of team crafted and I look at each other confused while Jerome grabs Betty and Mitch begins climbing down the tree. We follow him and soon get back to the main house. Standing in the middle of the house is a young man about Mitch and Jerome's age. He wore a suit similar to Jerome's and was carrying an iron sword. "This is Preston." Mitch tells us. Jerome steps forward "Perston, what's going on?" "They're back." He replies. "Who?" Jason asks. Preston looks at him "The squids."

**Seto's POV**

We all walk outside, preparing for battle. Sky and Ty both draw gold swords. Jason presses a few buttons on his suit, filling it with strength potion vapor (a modification I made). Ssundee, Kermit, and Quentin all pulled out iron swords. Jerome held Betty in both hands. Mitch carried a stone sword and had a bow strapped to his back. I pull out my iron dagger and summon a shield of magical energy, kind of a weak one but I don't know how long I'll need it. I look around and soon see the approaching squids. My jaw drops slightly, there were at least twice as many as those who raided our city all those years ago. "Preston," I hear Jerome mutter "I think we may need you." Preston looks over at Jerome, shocked. "Are you sure?" he asks. Jerome nods Preston sighs "Okay." Preston unbuttons his suit jacket and clenches his fists. As his knuckles begin to turn white lava starts to drip out of his hands. Soon lava begins to swirl around his hands and crawls through his suit. After about a minute of this he is completely covered in lava and his face is replaced by one of a creeper. He straightens his tie, which is now a lava pattern. "Alright," Sky says, slightly taken aback "let's fight."

The battle goes on for a couple hours. I see my friends hacking through one squid after another. Once there is only about a quarter of the original squids left I hear some of them yelling in their language and running away. Soon almost all of them are gone and one of the last ones swings at Preston's face. My heart skips a beat as most of his head goes flying off and the squid runs away. I run up to Preston, thinking he must be dead. I soon discover that his head is reforming, the lava replacing itself. As soon as his head reforms his eyes go wide and he yells "The lava!" I turn around to see that the lava has started a massive fire in the jungle and some of the houses. I hear screams and running, people looking for water. 'I can't just let this happen!' I think to myself. I raise my hands up and summon all of the magical energy within me. I focus on the fire as I begin to shake with energy. I feel warmth spread all around my body and the fire turns a dull gray. The fire slowly begins to die down, eventually disappearing. I fall down. The last thing I see before I black out is Sky and Ty kneeling beside me. I smile "I did it."

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. Now, I have a thing or two to talk about. Firstly, I want to give my opinion on how about half of team crafted left. To be honest, I'm a bit sad because most of the original members are gone, but I hope that all of them end up happy with however they take their channels. Also I just want to inform anybody who doesn't know that none of them got kicked, they left on their own accord and are still friends with the other guys. Secondly, I want to talk to you guys about SOPA. For those of you who don't know, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Act, which sounds great, but will take down fan sites, fan art, fan videos, etc. I am going to post a link to the petition to stop it in case you haven't signed it and you have an email address. Anyway guys, that'll be all for now, so goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr#thank-you=p**


	9. Magic Lessons

**Sky's POV**

We carried Seto into Mitch and Jerome's house and set him down in a hammock. "Quentin, can you check him out?" Quentin nods to me and replies "Doc Q's on the case." "I'm gonna go drain the lava, alright." Preston says and Mitch nods to him. I turn to Quentin "What do you think?" Quentin shakes his head "Can't find anything wrong with him, I think he's just fatigued." Ty nods "I'm not surprised, I've never seen him use that much magic." I sigh in relief "Good," I turn to Mitch and Jerome "Do you mind if we stay here for a few days?" Jerome pats me on the back smiling "Not at all." We all nod in thanks.

A day passes before Seto wakes up and when he does he asks "Hey guys, do we have anything to eat?" Mitch grins "I'm on it!" Ty pats Seto on the back "Glad to have you back bud." A few hours later most of the team leave to get some repairs on their equipment so only Seto, Ty and I were left. We were all sitting in Jerome and Mitch's living room when Ty spoke up "How did you do it Seto? How did you control that fire?" Seto thought for a moment "Well, fire is one of the four basic elements of Mincraftia, so it is more susceptible to magical manipulation, that's why most people's magical energy appears as fire. When I saw that the fire was getting out of control I thought of all the people that were going to get hurt, and something just snapped." I push my sunglasses further up my nose and ask "Can you teach us?"

The three of us walk about a mile from the village and stopped in a small clearing away from any trees. "Alright," Seto says "Lesson one, the types of magic and who uses them. There are several types of magic users. I am a sorcerer, jack of all trades, master of none. Wizards are people who use any type of powerful magic and can enchant weapons and tools, but need to use incantations, spells, to use their powers. Necromancers deal with the dead, most of them just talk, but powerful ones can raise the dead. Witches and Warlocks deal with magic that affects other people and the world around us, curses, charms, etc. Alchemists are the ones who live in swamps that people call witches, they deal with potions and use the magic from items, not themselves. Oracles are people with magical sight, it's rare for them to actually be able to see the future, but most of them are able to see how strong the magic in people or items are. Magicians are similar to sorcerers, but choose to use 2 or 3 magical types. There is one more type, but that doesn't matter right now. So, what do you two want to be?" I speak up first "I want to be a wizard." Seto nods "And you Ty?" "I want to be a magician," Ty replies "a necromancer and a wizard."

"Lesson two," Seto says summoning a ball of gray fire into his hands "focusing your magic." I look over to Ty and grin. "Everybody has magic inside of them," Seto continues "and the key to releasing it is your emotions, we'll start with that. Think of a time in your life when you were angrier than you've ever been. Let that anger spread through you, then try to bring it out into your hands, create a ball of fire. Sky, you go first." I think back, I think to when my sister was taken, I think of my rage at the my family, at the squids, at myself. Before I know it, a ball of butter colored flames appears between my hands. I don't realize it, in my mind I am reliving that day, reliving losing the last blood family I have left. I only snap out of my trance when Ty starts shaking me and yelling in my ear "Adam! Snap out of it!" I blink and see that the buttery flame has grown huge. Suddenly the flame turns a light gray and begins to dissipate. Once it is gone I see Seto standing in front of me with a clenched fist. "Good job," he says calmly "we just have to work on control a little." I nod and grab my head "I'm gonna head back, I feel a bit tired." They nod and I start heading back.

**A/N Hey y'all, sorry I took so long on this chapter, I've been really busy with school and stuff. I know this chapter was probably kind of boring and I am very sorry. I hope you enjoyed, anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


	10. Bloodlines

**Ty's POV**

Once Sky left Seto turned to me "Alright, now you try." I sit with my palms facing each other. I try to think of my most rage filled memory. I sit there for several minutes but all I can get is a bit of smoke. My hands fall to my sides "Why am I not able to do this Seto? Adam was able to almost instantaneously." Seto thinks for a moment before responding "Well, this is only a theory, but I think it may be because of his blood line. I remember a rumor from our old kingdom that Adam's dad was one of Notch's sons." I am surprised to hear this "You think that might be true?" "Well, it makes sense, people with godly bloodlines have always been more adept at magic. My dad use to say his grandfather was Jeb, and I always had an easier time with magic than other people." I think about this for a second before talking again "Alright, let's keep going." Seto looks at me, confused. "Well," I say "I have to practice if I'm gonna catch up to my demi-god best friends." Seto nods and I continue to try and summon the fire.

_3 days later_

We get up at about ten o'clock and prepare to leave. Mitch and Jerome walk up to us. "Well," Jerome says "We're gonna miss you guys." "Yeah," Mitch continues "it was a blast having you here." Sky looks at me and the rest of Team Crafted. We all nod and he turns to Mitch and Jerome "We actually wanted to ask you two to join us." Mitch and Jerome look shocked. "Look guys," Mitch begins "we would love to but..." "Stop right there you cactus!" Mitch turns around to see four guys and a girl approaching us. I recognized two of them as Nooch (from the picture) and Preston. One of the other two had short brown hair and wore a blue hoodie and the other had mid-length dirty blonde hair and wore a red hoodie. The girl had poofy brown hair and wore a white shirt and denim shorts. "Mitch, Jerome, you have to go with them." Preston continues. "Yeah," the red shirt guy says "you guys are too wild to stay here in this little village." "But Lachlan" Mitch begins to speak up but is stopped by Nooch "You don't have to worry about the village, it has me and Woofles and Ashley and Preston and Lachlan to protect it." Jerome puts his hand on Mitch's shoulder "Come on biggums, we've always wanted to see what it's like out in the world." Mitch sighs "Yeah I know," he turns to his friends "thanks, I'm gonna miss you guys." He turns back to team crafted "We're in."

_5 days later_

Soon enough we find a small city a few miles from the ocean. When Adam sees it from about half a mile away he sighs in relief "Alright, let's try to find somewhere in that town to stay tonight." We walk to the town but once we begin to get close we hear screaming. We all pick up our pace and run to the city. Once we get there we see something that makes both Sky and I's blood boil. Squids. There were a lot, at least a hundred. We all draw our weapons and Seto summons balls of gray fire to his hands. We charge in.

The battle goes on for a few hours. I see a child, just a little boy, being attacked by a squid. I begin to run over to him but am stopped by a squid. The squid pins me to a wall and my sword flies out of my hand. The squid looks like he's about to kill me but sees where I was going. He chuckles and then looks at me maliciously "I'll let you watch first." I am stuck there watching as the squid squeezes his tentacle around the child's neck, as the squid kills him. I feel a burning rage fill me. I look at the squid holding me and then at my hands. I see that they are now covered in green flames with purple flecks in it. I glare at the squid and rip his tentacle off. I finish the squid off and walk over to grab my sword, fire still engulfing my hands **[A/N Ty going rage mode on the squid was to gruesome for me to include, sorry not sorry]**. Once I pick my sword up it changes from iron to a green gemlike material. I am about to continue fighting when I see a giant dragon appear. It has completely white scales and dark blue eyes. I see it is scaring the squids and they are beginning to retreat. I look around and soon find Seto, he is holding his hands together and chanting "Praesent tempus ut duellum." An illusion, very smart. After a little while all the squids are gone. Seto and I group up with the rest of team crafted. After a couple of minutes I hear people begin to clap, soon a large crowd has come and are cheering for us.

**Sky's POV**

I stand at the edge of the crowd gathered for the funeral for the people in the town. Team Crafted and I weren't going to come but the towns people insisted. I soon walk a bit away from all the other people and Ty follows me. "So," Ty says "what are you thinking?" I look over the edge of the cliff we were on overlooking the city, with the dark oak forest nearby. "I think I want to stay here for a while."

**? POV**

I slouch back in my chair, barely listening to my tutor. I am just about to go insane from boredom when my father comes in. "Hello Jeremiah, may I borrow Matt for a moment?" My tutor nods and bows "Of course, King Thomas." Oh yeah, my dad's a king by the way. My dad takes me out into the hallway. "Listen son, I need you to go on a mission for me. You know the city on the out skirts of our kingdom? I've heard of some strange things happening there and I want you and some of the guards to go check it out." I nod and reply "Okay dad, I'll go prepare." Before I can go he stops me "Son," he turns me around and hands me a small ruby "take this, it'll bring you good luck." I nod "Thanks dad."

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of the longer ones I posted recently so that's good. I want to see if anyone can tell me where I thought of the spell Seto was using and why he summoned what he did, if you can tell me in the reviews I will give you a virtual pat on the head. Remember to leave a review and all that jazz. So, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
